forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamarand
| alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = 27 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Tamarand was a gold great wyrm who was the King of Justice as of 1479 DR. He was also a Chosen of the dragon god Bahamut. Personality Tamarand was wise and was one of the few dragons who was knowledgeable about the customs of humans and demihumans. He was also one of the few gold dragons that was relatively friendly to non-dragons, although he disliked being visited in his lair. Activities Tamarand was the King of Justice, the "ruler" of gold dragons. He was also a recurrent ally of the Talons of Justice. He and his followers opposed the Warlock Knights of Vaasa, and the forces of titan lord Kultaakarr. Before he became the King of Justice, Tamarand served as the second-in-command to the former king, the gold dragon Lareth, who considered him his brother. During that time, he was second only to the King of Justice in dragon society. Lair Before the 15th century DR, Tamarand had a lair in a huge cave complex beneath the mountains near Bloodstone Pass. The area was also home to a clan of storm giants, who were in good terms with the gold dragon. Tamarand's lair was one of the few known gold dragon lairs in all of Faerûn. In the 15th century DR, Tamarand had made another lair in the wilderness of Vaasa. History At some point prior to 1357 DR, a large group of dragon hunters from Vaasa tried to kill Tamarand in his lair. However, Tamarand had learned about the attack beforehand and called other four gold dragons for help, and the Vaasan hunters were almost all killed in the ensuing battle. On Flamerule 8 of the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR, Tamarand reluctantly challenged Lareth for leadership of all goodly dragons after Lareth's reasoning and judgment had been corrupted by the Dracorage. Lareth, teetering on the edge of madness as a result of the Rage, eagerly accepted, wrongly suspecting Tamarand was about to betray him. At first Tamarand tried to subdue Lareth, using only spells to disable him, but finally Tamarand was forced to deliver a fatal blow. As required by the protocols of the Ptarian Code, the gold dragon Larendrammagar and the silver dragon Havarlan bore witness to the battle. Tamarand was greatly grieved from killing his superior and brother, and initially did not accept the mantle of royalty. Almost immediately after slaying Lareth, Tamarand was forced to fly to the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, and lead a group of metallic dragons in lifting the siege of the monastery from a flight of chromatic dragons sent by Sammaster. After the last Dracorage, he and Larendrammagar helped the Talons of Justice in some of their missions. Their last mission was to help the Talons locate a former member of the order who had become a rebel, the dragon Arendelonthos. Around the Year of the Ageless One, 1479 DR, Tamarand had finally became the King of Justice, and a Chosen of Bahamut as well. That same year he led his followers in a campaign against the Warlock Knights of Vaasa and the titan Kultaakarr. References Category:Gold dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Kings Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Bloodstone Lands Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Bahamut Category:Chosen Category:Inhabitants of Vaasa Category:Kings of Justice Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants